


one kiss per coupon

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Crushes, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: Jisung gives Jaemin his Christmas present not expecting much of a reaction but is pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 99





	one kiss per coupon

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas gee!!! i love you so so so SO much and i hope that you enjoy your jaemsung!

Taking a deep breath Jisung lifted his fist to the door to give a firm knock. He really hoped that this worked in his favor, but the chances of this backfiring on him was more than likely.  _ Take initiative! _ Donghyuck told him.  _ Be confident!  _ Sungchan said. Jisung wasn’t particularly good at either of those things so he was honestly expecting this whole thing to fail. 

The door opened up to reveal the one person that Jisung was terrified of seeing. Jaemin looked at him for a second before his mouth widened in a smile, “Jisung! What a surprise?!”

“Hi Hyung. I have your Christmas present.” Jisung said sheepishly while holding up a small box. 

“Well! Come on in bub! Why are you giving it to me so early?” Jaemin asked while stepping aside to let the younger boy in. Jisung stepped in shyly and smiled while taking his shoes and coat off. 

“I didn’t want the others to tease me.” He said quietly while standing there, waiting for Jaemin to lead the way. 

Jaemin smiled before grabbing his arm to pull him towards the couch, “Completely understandable. They are all idiots.”

Jisung let himself be pulled while giving himself a mental pep talk. This was Jaemin. He’s going to love the gift, and even if he didn’t take it the way that Jisung wanted he would still like it and be sweet about it.  _ Jaemin is literally obsessed with you. I think he’s going to love the gift _ . Mark’s words from earlier in the week go through his mind as they make it to the couch and Jisung takes a deep breath. He can do this. He has to do this. He’s kind of losing his mind. 

“Well, let me have my present.” Jaemin said with a big smile after the two sat down. Smiling back shyly, Jisung handed over the small box and quickly folded his hands in his lap. He was trying to stop himself from fidgeting just so they could get this over with. 

Jaemin quickly tore into the wrapping paper and opened the small box. Jisung could feel himself holding his breath after Jaemin pauses to read the item that was in the box. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaemin’s face so he was able to see the exact moment that Jaemin realized what he had been given. Jaemin lifted his head and Jisung met his eyes. He could see the happy glint in them. 

“Sungie, what is this?”

“I mean it says there what it is.” Jisung said while quickly looking down. 

“But I want to hear it from  _ you.”  _ Jaemin insisted. 

“Renjun Hyung helped me make coupons for you. They are… Well they are free kiss coupons.” Jisung whispered shyly. 

He felt a hand on his and he looked up to see Jaemin grinning widely at him, “You want to kiss me that bad Jisung?”

“No! Oh my gosh, I just thought that since I always push you off when you try to kiss me that you could use these when you actually  _ want _ kisses.” Jisung whined while leaning back on the couch, hoping that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“I always want to kiss you though! Does that mean all of these coupons are limited?” Jaemin said while inspecting the coupons with a slight pout. 

“Well yeah. It’s one kiss per coupon.” Jisung explained with a chuckle. 

“Boo.” Jaemin said while setting down the coupons with a smile. “Thank you Jisung. I love them so much and I will make sure to use them well!”

“Yeah?” Jisung asked shyly. 

“Of course! This is the best gift that anyone could have ever given me! Kisses from my Jisungie!” Jaemin said while throwing himself over Jisung’s lap with a grin. Jisung grunted while catching the unexpected weight that landed on him. He smiled while hiding his face in Jaemin’s neck, hoping that he looked presentable still. 

“That wasn’t all.” He mumbled into Jaemin’s neck. He felt Jaemin freeze and pull back with a confused look on his face. 

“There’s more?” Jaemin asked. 

“Yeah. Consider this a free one.” Jisung said shakily before leaning in and connecting his lips with Jaemin’s lips before pulling back quickly. 

He let out an awkward cough as he looked around the room hoping to avoid the older man’s gaze. He was succeeding too before two hands landed on his cheeks and he moved his eyes to the owner of the hands. He met a smiling Jaemin. 

“I don’t think that counts.”

“What? Why not?” Jisung asked quickly, feeling anxiety rise up in his chest. 

“It’s my present right? It should be a real kiss, like this.” Jaemin whispered before leaning in and connecting their lips again. 

Jisung felt time stand still from the second that Jaemin connected their lips. He dropped one hand to Jaemin’s waist and pulled him in close and smiled at Jaemin moving with no resistance. This was the moment that Jisung had been waiting for and yet it didn’t feel real. This felt like a dream. 

_ Please don’t let this be a dream.  _ Jisung finds himself thinking as Jaemin pulls away slowly. 

“Hey Jisung?”

“Yeah Hyung?”

“If that’s how the kisses are going to be everytime I use a coupon, I’m going to need an unlimited supply.” Jaemin giggles softly. 

“What?” Jisung's hands freeze where they were rubbing on Jaemin’s hip. 

“If that’s how you are going to kiss me, I am going to need it to continue happening.” Jaemin whispered while using one hand to run through Jisung’s hair. 

“Hyung, are you serious?” Jisung whispers back. 

“I’m dead serious.” 

“No. Hyung, I’ve been in love with you for a while now and I need you to be serious about this.” Jisung said while letting his hand grip Jaemin’s waist tighter. 

He watched as Jaemin’s eyes lit up and a smile overcame his face. “You’re finally admitting it?”

“You knew?” Jisung squeals. 

“Of course I knew! Jisung, I’m literally in love with you too! I’m a frequent observer of everything that you do!” Jaemin said while leaving kisses all over his face. 

“Wait seriously.” Jisung asked while pushing Jaemin back slightly to see Jaemin’s eyes. 

Pushing Jaemin back just made it easier for Jaemin to grip his neck and pull him in for another kiss. This one caused Jisung to pull Jaemin close enough so that he could be pulled onto the younger’s lap. 

“Serious enough for you?” Jaemin asked with a giggle while pulling back. 

“Yes. Yup. Yeah, definitely.” Jisung stumbled over his words while Jaemin laughed loudly at him. 

“My cutie.” Jaemin giggled while moving off of him so that he could sit next to and lean on Jisung.

“Wait.”

“What’s up?”

“Are you telling me that I  _ didn’t  _ need to pay Renjun to help me make those  _ stupid  _ coupons?” Jisung yelled while sitting up fully. 

“Oh, they aren’t stupid. I intend to fully use every last one of them.” Jaemin said while pulling Jisung pack so that he could cuddle into the younger’s chest and Jisung just sat and stared. There is no way that this was real but he wasn’t going to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sincerelyjeno


End file.
